


Good to You

by coagulationary



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Song fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no this is literally all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 06:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21049739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coagulationary/pseuds/coagulationary
Summary: Ritsuka has a present planned for Mafuyu. After Mafuyu encounters him in the practice room alone, he is forced to perform it earlier than expected.





	Good to You

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this written for a hot minute but never posted it because I lowkey hate it lol. I haven’t written fic in so long but I love these nerds so much I just had to.
> 
> Based on the song Good to You by Mariana’s Trench because it is the Mafuyama anthem and you can’t change my mind.

For once in his life, Ritsuka was early. The practice room was vacant, not yet occupied by the playful bickering of his senpais or Mafuyu quietly watching, and he took advantage of the silence. He sat quietly strumming his guitar, his nervous energy making him stumble across the chords he had carefully memorized, and he cursed with every missed finger placement. Engrossed in his music, he barely felt the faint tap on his shoulder.

“Uenoyama-kun?”

Ritsuka jumped at the sound of the voice, nearly dropping his guitar before catching it last minute. He ripped off his headphones and whipped around to see Mafuyu standing beside him, watching him curiously.

“Dammit Mafuyu, don’t scare me like that,” Ritsuka said.

“I’m sorry.” Mafuyu looked over Ritsuka’s shoulder, peeking at the sheet music next to his feet. “Are you working on something?”

Ritsuka flushed. “Sort of--I mean, it’s not an original or anything. It’s just--no, it’s stupid, don’t worry about it. Haruki-san and Kaji-san should be here soon, so start setting up.”

Instead of setting down his guitar case, Mafuyu moved closer to Ritsuka. “Can I see what you’ve been working on?”

Ritsuka sighed. “Tch. You never give up, do you?” He unplugged the headphones from his guitar and gently set them down next to the chair, propping his guitar back on his lap. “Like I said, It’s not an original. It’s--God, this is so stupid. It’s--God, this is so stupid. It was supposed to be a surprise. For your birthday.

Mafuyu tipped his head. “My birthday?”

“Yeah, I guess, uh...actually, you know what, this was a bad idea.” Ritsuka stood, slinging his guitar over his shoulder. “We should start getting ready before the others get here--”

“Uenoyama-kun.”

Ritsuka’s heart raced as he felt Mafuyu grab onto his arm, his voice caught in his throat. He turned to look a Mafuyu, whose big eyes were filled with curiosity, yet also desperation. “Please play for me.”

_‘There’s no way I can say no to that,’_ Ritsuka thought. He sighed, sitting back down as Mafuyu released him from his grip.

“It’s not...perfect...or in Japanese. But whatever,” he said.

Ritsuka motioned Mafuyu to sit, and he sat with his legs crossed and hands tucked on his lap. Ritsuka’s thoughts ran wild, heart beating in his ears like a snare drum. Had he remembered to tune? Was he memorized enough? He took a deep breath and began to play. His movements started off shaky, his movements unsure, and for a moment debated whether or not he regretted his decision; but before he could stop himself, he began to sing.

_“Everyone’s around, no words are coming out._  
_And I can’t find my breath, can we just say the rest_  
_With no sound.”_

Ritsuka heard Mafuyu’s voice hitch, his body still. As his confidence grew, he took his eyes off his sheet music and locked eyes with Mafuyu. Mafuyu’s eyes glittered, his mouth slightly agape. Ritsuka smiles as he sings, amused at his boyfriend’s surprised response. It was his turn to be surprised, though, as he hit the second half of the chorus and heard another voice join in. Mafuyu’s voice.

Mafuyu’s gaze did not leave Ritsuka’s, and Ritsuka nearly forgot the words he had spent weeks memorizing as Mafuyu rose and moved closer to him with every verse. Ritsuka was unaware he even knew the song, but he sang it as if it were not in a completely different language and he closed his eyes and belted the melody. Their noses were nearly touching at this point, Mafuyu’s breath hot against Ritsuka’s lips, and he hadn’t realized had stopped playing entirely until Mafuyu took his hands and threaded their fingers together. It was acapella, probably out of tune with no sound to back them up, but it was magical to Ritsuka, and so, so intimate.

As Ritsuka sang the last note, without thinking he leaned forward and kissed him. Mafuyu responded by kissing him back, their lips unmoving as he cupped Ritsuka’s cheeks, the blush on his cheeks warming his fingertips. It was a chaste kiss, over before Ritsuka wanted it to be, and he watched as Mafuyu kept his lips pursed and eyes closed for a few seconds before opening them. Mafuyu smiled warmly at him, his cheeks visibly tinted pink

“Thank you, Uenoyama-kun. I loved it,” he said. He pressed his forehead to Ritsuka’s. “And I love you.”

Before Ritsuka could respond--albeit, he didn’t know if he would even be able to after such a confession--Mafuyu kissed him again, and it felt as though his body might malfunction. Mafuyu wound his arms around Ritsuka’s neck and Ritsuka cradled the back of his head, just as he had done at the live. He parted his lips, just slightly, allowing for the kiss to deepen as Mafuyu tipped his head further to the side.

“All right guys, break it up.”

Ritsuka and Mafuyu broke apart, whipping around to see Akihiko and Haruki standing at the doorway. Akihiko was grinning ear to ear, whereas Haruki was blushing up to his hairline after watching such an intimate moment between his younger bandmates, but he was nonetheless smiling.

“Oh, let them be. They’re young and in love,” Haruki said. Akihiko whistled, twirling one if his drumsticks between his fingers.

“Damn, Ue, I didn’t realize you had the pipes. Should have said something sooner,”

“H-h-h-how much of that did you guys hear?” Mortified.

“'Bout halfway through. Didn't realize you could be such a romantic, Ue.”

“Mm. He's very good to me,” Mafuyu said, rather unphased. Ritsuka’s face burned.

“ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!”

Haruki laughed, ruffling Ritsuka’s hair, much to his dismay. “Oh we’re just teasing, Uecchi,” he said. “C’mon, let’s get practicing.”

As Akihiko and Haruki began to set up their instruments, Ritsuka looked over at Mafuyu briefly. He caught sight of the rosy blush on his cheeks as he unzipped his guitar case and pulled out his Gibson, locking eyes with Ritsuka for just a moment and smiling. Ritsuka’s heart felt full, overflowing with the giddiness of a teenager in love, with only one thought on his mind.

_I love you, too._

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao Uenoyama is so whipped for Mafuyu someone save him.


End file.
